Lilah Potter
by xiudin
Summary: Ron and Hermione abandon Harry during the horcrux hunt. Warning : This story contains mature content. Do not read if you are offended by such material.


**Author's Note:**

 **This story started as a one off. It was an idea that I couldn't get out of my head. But it seems to be growing. I don't envision more than 2 or 3 chapters total, but they aren't written yet, so you never know.**

 **WARNING**

 **This story contains sexually explicit material and language. If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read.**

 **WARNING**

Chapter 1

Harry sat on the bed in the Granger's guest bedroom and stared at the wall. Where had it all gone wrong? He had shared everything with Ron and Hermione. He had told them everything that Dumbledore had told him. What had they expected? A few months of camping and some kind of adventure? They had lucked into finding the locket. Maybe that was the problem. They had found the locket too easily. But they had no way to destroy it. That paucity of destructive power combined with a lack of progress on finding any other horcruxes must have been too much for them. They had become disillusioned and abandoned him.

Harry sighed. He should be used to it by now. People always abandoned him. His mother and father had loved him, but even if it wasn't by choice they still had left him alone. Dumbledore had abandoned him at the Dursleys, first when he was a baby and every year since. Sirius had gone the way of his parents. Lupin had claimed to be some great friend, but he had abandoned Harry his entire life. Remus was only following Dumbledore's orders, but it was abandonment none the less. Now his friends. Was this to be his fate? Was anyone and everyone he cared about to leave him?

In the midst of Harry's dark thoughts the door to the bedroom opened, and Mrs Granger walked in. Harry looked up, surprised to see another person. He had begun to feel very much alone. He looked at her as she crossed the room to the foot of the bed. She was taller than Hermione. She had long, lustrous, black hair that fell in waves about her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green, like his, Harry thought with surprise. "She is a remarkably beautiful woman." Harry said. Then his face turned quite red as he blushed profusely. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Harry stammered.

"That's quite all right, Harry." Mrs Granger said with an amused smile as she sat on the edge of the bed. "A woman does like to hear how pretty she is from time to time."

Harry's blush returned and deepened, but he did not stammer this time. "I always thought Hermione was a very pretty girl, Mrs Granger. But pretty does not do you justice. You are exquisitely beautiful."

Oh my, Mrs Granger thought as she blushed at his praise. Her gaze had locked on his and she lost herself in his brilliant eyes for a moment. It's been a long time since Richard looked at me like that, if he ever did. And Harry's eyes are so beautifully green. Like mine, she realized with a start. "Same color, but oh so entrancing."

She didn't realize she had spoken aloud until Harry responded. "They are, aren't they." They dropped their heads at the same time, as they realized they had been staring into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Mrs Granger spoke gently. "I really do appreciate your compliments. But that's not why I'm here. You've been up here all day, Harry. Will you tell me what's bothering you? Will you tell me what happened to my daughter?" She finished sadly.

Harry realized what she must think. She had never seen him without Hermione. And now here he was, in her home, without her daughter, all mopey and silent. "Hermione was fine when I last saw her, Mrs Granger." He said hurriedly. "That was just yesterday. We, that is Ron, Hermione, and I were all together just yesterday. We got separated, and I didn't know what to do, so I came here."

There was obviously more happening here than he had shared, but Mrs Granger felt her heart ease at the idea that her daughter was alive. "Thank you, Harry, for easing my pain. But that is not the full story. Won't you tell me what has happened?"

Her voice was soothing and gentle, and Harry felt a desperate need to confide in someone. "What has Hermione told you about what is happening in the wizarding world?"

"Only that there is some kind of civil war going on. And you, Harry, are involved in some way? And that she is trying to help you. She wouldn't give me any details. And Richard and I have lost all control and influence with our daughter since she entered your world."

She had said the last with such loss and disdain that Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't know why, or from where he found the courage, but he leaned forward and pulled the woman into a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Granger. I can't imagine how painful it must have been to lose your daughter like that."

She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. She finally surrendered and returned his hug. She cried into his shoulder and released some long pent up emotion. After several long minutes her tears eased. She felt much better as she pushed back from his hug and looked again into his eyes. "How do you do that, Harry? How do you take my pain when you are obviously in so much pain yourself?" He opened his mouth, but she placed her fingers gently on his lips to stop him from speaking. "Don't answer, Harry." She turned and sat next to him on the bed. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped him in a comforting hug. "Now, tell me about your life, Harry. Tell me about your pain. Sharing it will help you the way you have helped me. Trust me. Tell me."

Harry wanted to resist. To be the stoic he had always been. But she enraptured him. He trusted her as he had never trusted any other person. Once again, he thought, she surpasses her daughter. "The war started before I was born. This evil wizard, calling himself 'Lord Voldemort', terrorized the wizarding world. He was very powerful and very charismatic. He attracted many followers and enslaved others. He was on the verge of winning his war, when a prophecy was made. The prophecy spoke of a child being born that would have to power to defeat him."

Harry felt Mrs Granger's arms tighten around him. She obviously knew where his story was headed. "When I was a little more than a year old, Voldemort found me. He came to my house and killed my parents to get to me." She hugged him even tighter, if that was possible. "But he made a big mistake. He underestimated my mother. She invoked an ancient blood sacrifice ritual and willingly gave her life to protect mine. When Voldemort subsequently tried to kill me, his body was destroyed instead." Harry sighed, and Mrs Granger realized he had only said the evil wizard's body was destroyed. "Unfortunately, Voldemort survived the destruction of his body and remained on this earth in the form of an evil spirit. I was regarded as a hero for causing his destruction. The wizarding world thought he was gone for good. Again unfortunately, nothing really changed in our world. Many of Voldemort's followers escaped justice, and Dumbledore sent me to live with the Dursleys."

Mrs Granger thought Harry had told her the worst, but then she heard the pain and anger when he said the name 'Dursley'. She held him tight as he sat silently for a few moments. "It's ok, Harry." She said lovingly. "I'm not going anywhere. Tell me." She thought he might refuse, but then she felt his arms encircle her as he returned her hug. He continued.

"The Dursleys..." Harry trailed off. "I don't know how to say it."

"It's all right, Harry. Take your time. Just start at the beginning."

Harry was quiet for a moment longer, than he spoke again. He did as she asked, and started with being left by Dumbledore, in a basket, with a letter, on the Dursley's doorstep. He surprised himself by telling her everything. He told her about growing up in a cupboard under the stairs. He told her about missing meals and going hungry. He told her about being ostracized in school and about his cousin's bullying. He told her about being denied friends and being forced to hide his desire for knowledge.

Mrs Granger did her best to hide her feelings while Harry told her about his childhood. She could not help feeling anger and disgust at the behavior of the Dursleys though. And where were all the people that were supposed to protect him? Where were all his parent's supposed friends? When he told her about Hagrid visiting and introducing him to the wizarding world, she had had enough. She turned and looked Harry in the eye. She spoke as sincerely as she could and willed Harry to hear her feelings as well as her words. "Harry, you did not deserve any of what those people did to you. No child deserves that kind of treatment. Least of all, you. From what my daughter has told me, and what I have observed today, I can say that you are a wonderful, kind, considerate, loving person." She looked deep in his eyes and didn't like the pain she saw there. She didn't think further. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry froze as Mrs Granger kissed him. Hermione's mother was kissing him. This beautiful, older woman was kissing him. Even after he had told her what a freak he was, she still kissed him. He stayed frozen, and she didn't pull back. Finally, he gave in and kissed her back. He grabbed her and pulled her tight to his body as their kiss deepened. She moaned as their tongues connected, and Harry felt things he hadn't felt before. This was much better than when he had kissed Cho. He thought. This was amazingly better even than kissing Ginny. Then he thought, he probably shouldn't be thinking about kissing other women while he was kissing her, and he concentrated on the sensation and taste of her warm, wonderful mouth. The silky, smooth feel of her skin under his hands. The heat of her body, pressed against his.

Eventually, they broke the kiss in order to breathe. They looked deep into each others eyes for a long moment before Mrs Granger broke the gaze and dropped her head. She remained in his arms and spoke into his chest. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should not have done that. It's just that Richard and I haven't been close since Hermione was born. And you were in pain. And I let my hormones run away from me."

Harry pushed her away from him, and she felt unbidden tears fill her eyes. He turned her face up to meet his. "I am not sorry, Mrs Granger." He said firmly.

She couldn't help but giggle a little. She must be quite the sight. Mascara smudged. Runny nose and eyes. And here she was giggling. But she couldn't help it. The way he said 'Mrs Granger'. He was so tender, but he didn't even use her name. Then she realized, he probably doesn't even know my name. "Lilah, Harry." She said through her giggles and tears. "My name is Lilah. Please call me Lilah."

"Lilah." He said it slowly, as is tasting the name as he spoke it. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He looked at her sternly. "Lilah, I have shared more of my life with you than I have with any other person. And I am not sorry you kissed me. You may have noticed me kissing you back."

She couldn't help but flush and nod. "But still, Harry. I'm an adult. I shouldn't take advantage of you like that."

"I am of age, Lilah. I know you are older than me, but I can make my own decisions. And I decide to do this." Then he folded her face in his hands and pulled her into another kiss. If anything, it was better than the first kiss. She let herself go and returned the kiss with intense fervor.

When they again broke to breathe, Lilah broke the silence. "That was wonderful, Harry. Thank you. Before we go any further, though, I think we should eat. And I still want to hear about your years at school. Hermione was always very vague, and I want to know the details."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Again this woman surpasses her daughter, he thought. When Hermione asked for stories and details from him, it always felt intrusive and demanding. Here was her mother, asking for more than he had ever given her daughter, and he felt nothing but a desire to satisfy her curiosity. Maybe, it's because I don't sense any hint of judgment from her, he thought, only love and compassion. Finally the word eat penetrated his mind, and he realized he was quite hungry. "I would love to make some dinner for you." He said.

"No Harry," Lilah answered. "You don't have to cook for me."

"Cooking was the one chore I did for the Dursleys that I actually enjoyed. And I think I will enjoy it even more knowing I get to share it with you."

"Fine, Harry." Lilah sighed, and wondered what her daughter could possibly see in that red headed idiot when Harry was nearby. "We will prepare dinner together, and we will enjoy it together as well."

Somewhat to Lilah's surprise, she did enjoy preparing a meal with Harry. She had always found cooking to be a chore, but Harry was obviously telling the truth about his enjoying it. And his enjoyment was infectious. Plus, he kept her talking about the things in her life she did enjoy. She found herself telling him about her, admittedly, idyllic childhood. She had loving and caring parents who encouraged her in her schooling and ambitions. She thought she had found love with Richard. Harry quickly, but unobtrusively, she later thought, turned her away from talking about Richard. He asked her about her schooling, and she realized that her experiences were as alien to him, as his had been to her. When they had finished eating and were cleaning up after, she realized that Hermione had featured very little in their discussion. She wondered if that meant she was a bad mother. She must have let her worries slip, because Harry was quick to reassure her.

"I think you were a wonderful mother. You obviously love your daughter very much."

"Why didn't I talk about her then? I'm not stupid, you know." Her tone was a bit harsh, but Harry could hear the worry and pain in her voice, so he let her continue without interrupting. "You kept guiding me to things I found pleasurable, and away from things I found disturbing. So why didn't I talk more about Hermione?"

Harry let the silence linger for a beat before answering. "You actually spoke quite a bit about Hermione's childhood. I have no doubt that you love her. It was probably very painful when she left for boarding school. And that pain could only have been exacerbated by the differences between the wizarding and non-magical worlds. Your daughter was gone, and she didn't explain much in her letters. And even when she was home, I imagine it was difficult to find something to talk about.

"Hermione is my best friend. She and Ron are really my only friends, to be honest. I guess I'm mostly to blame for that. I've always been insecure about letting people get close to me. Ron is a good mate. He's always good for a laugh. But Hermione has always been the one who stayed loyal and true to me. I actually find her annoying and bossy." Harry couldn't help but smirk at the knowing look on Lilah's face when he said that. "But she has been a true friend, none the less." He gave a short disbelieving shake of his head. "And here I am falling in love with her mother."

"Are you really?"

Harry was dismayed by the look of shock on her lovely face, but buoyed by the hopeful tone of her voice. "Yes, I am."

She carefully set down the plate she had been carrying and removed the dish from Harry's hands to set it aside as well. Then she took his head in her hands and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. When she disengaged she looked at him seriously and said "God help me Harry, I believe I am falling for you as well."

She took his hands and pulled him to the front room. She sat Harry down on one end of the couch, then she lay across the couch with her head resting in his lap. She took one of his hands and began kissing his fingers as he softly used the other to play with her hair. "Ok Harry, please tell me about your years at school now. Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

Harry still didn't know why he trusted her the way he did. He played with her hair and wondered at this feeling of love and peace she brought out in him. But he found himself wanting to tell her everything, so he did. He told her about how terrified and awed he was at discovering the magical world. He told her about meeting Ron and Hermione on the train. He noticed her frown when he mentioned Ron and her smile when he talked about her daughter, so he concentrated on his stories involving Hermione. When he told her about the troll, she gasped and pulled his hand tightly to her chest. He didn't mind that much at all. She hissed when he told her about his treatment at the hands of Professor Snape. She laughed when he told her about their adventure with Norbert. Harry thought she had the most delightful laugh he had ever heard. She clutched his hand and held her breath as he told her about the final confrontation with Quirrell. He told her finally about his conversation with Dumbledore in the infirmary. When he finished, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

She got up and told him to prepare for year two while she fetched some drinks from the kitchen. When she returned she handed him a drink and sat on the couch with one of her own. She removed her shoes and rested her feet in his lap. She wriggled her feet and stared at him with lust in her eyes, until he relented and began massaging her feet. "Ohhh, that's nice. Off with you now."

So Harry began year two. Lilah was a wonderful audience. She cooed in sympathy and booed in outrage at all the right places. She enjoyed hearing about her daughter's cleverness, and recoiled in terror and outrage on learning oh Hermione's petrification. After he told her about slaying the basilisk and saving Ginny, she hit him! He looked at her in shock. "That is for nearly dying before I could learn to love you." Then she grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. "And that is for saving the girl and living long enough to find me."

Harry laughed. "I hope you don't plan on hitting me for every time I risked my life." He took her hand in his own. "Your hand might end up quite sore." He kissed her knuckles. "But I do enjoy your rewards." And he kissed her lips.

When he finished she sighed. "Fine, Harry." She snuggled up next to him. "I promise to be good. Now continue your story."

Harry pulled her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Third year started with my godfather escaping from prison."

Third year went relatively quickly, but then came Harry's fourth year and the tournament. By the time he finished Lilah was emotionally exhausted. Harry wasn't faring too well either.

"That's enough, Harry." Lilah said, rising from the couch. "I had no idea your life was so..."

"Horrible?" Harry supplied.

"Intense." Lilah said, and she kissed him as she pulled him to his feet. "Now come along. It's time for bed. You can tell me the rest tomorrow." She led him upstairs, and he followed willingly. He stopped in the doorway when she entered her bedroom. She looked at him over her shoulder and began unbuttoning her dress. She noted him trying, and failing, to avoid following the progress of her hands. When she had made enough progress with the buttons, she let her dress fall. She wore only a light cotton shift and red panties. Harry wanted to stop staring. But he couldn't. She turned to face him and was amused to note the color of his face matched that of her underwear. "I want you to sleep with me tonight, Harry."

"Umm... Huh?"

"Not sex, Harry. Not tonight. Just sleep. I don't want to sleep alone. I want you to hold me. I need you to hold me."

Harry still stood in the doorway. He had enjoyed kissing her, and flirting with her. He had professed his feelings, and accepted hers. But this felt like a bigger step than he had imagined. She took his hand and gently pulled. He followed. "Raise your arms, Harry." She commanded, and he complied. She pulled his shirt off over his head and couldn't help running her hands down his bare chest. Her hands passed to his waist and began to unbuckle his belt. Harry grabbed at her hands with a whimper. "Now, Harry. You can't sleep in those jeans." She ignored his protests and continued undressing him. She soon had him down to his boxers. "And you," she said with a salacious smile, "have nothing to be ashamed of." She kissed him again and led him to bed.

Harry woke the next morning feeling conflicted. He thought of the previous day and wondered how he had allowed things to get to where he was now. He was lying in the bed of the mother of a girl he considered to be his best friend. The mother of someone with whom he had sometimes hoped to have more than friendship. He lay on his side, his arms wrapped around the woman's waist. Her back was pressed to his chest. Her shift had ridden up in the night, and his hands felt the warmth of bare skin as he caressed the taut curves of her belly. He breathed in the scent of her hair. Who was he kidding. He wasn't conflicted. He wanted this woman in a way he had never wanted anyone before. Sure he had been attracted to other girls. He was normal at least as far as horny teenage boys were concerned. And he definitely wanted what a normal horny teenage boy would want in this situation. But he wanted something more as well. He couldn't define it yet. He had called it love, but he didn't really understand it.

His musings were interrupted when Lilah rolled over and kissed him. "Good morning, Harry." Her hands found something barely contained by his boxers. "It feels like someone else feels good this morning too." She said with a low purr that became a growl of pleasure as she played with what she held.

"Um, Lilah," Harry said breathlessly. "I'm not gonna last long if you keep this up."

"Good." She answered and slipped her hand inside his skimpy clothing. The feel of her hand on his skin was too much. She gasped as she felt him pulse again and again. Harry stammered and tried to apologize. Too his amazement, Lilah ignored him and continued stroking his member. She leaned up and kissed him, all the while gently pulling and squeezing. He was soon hard again. "Impressive recovery time, Harry." She teased. "Now, I'm feeling quite ready myself." She threw the covers to the floor and pulled her shift over her head. Harry was mesmerized at the sight of her bare breasts. They were round and wonderful and perfect, her thought. Then all thought ceased as Lilah stood and pulled off her panties. She posed for him. "I do believe you are drooling, Harry." She teased, delighted at his obvious arousal. "Your turn." She said, pointedly looking at his boxers. Harry clumsily pulled off his boxers and dropped them on the floor.

"Lay back Harry." Lilah commanded and Harry obeyed. He was again standing at attention as she crawled on the bed and began licking.

"Oh God." Harry moaned. "I'm going to come again."

Lilah stopped her ministrations and looked Harry in the eye. "Good." She said. Then she returned to licking and sucking. Soon Harry was spurting.

"One more time, Harry." Lilah said as she crawled up his body and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him, while at the same time guiding his hands to her breasts. Harry couldn't believe how soft and firm and warm and wonderful her breasts were. He couldn't believe how wonderful her mouth tasted. Before long Harry was hard again. Lilah could feel his arousal between her thighs. She raised her hips and reached down with one hand. She took hold of his member and guided him in as she settled her hips back on Harry's thighs. "Oh God, Harry." Lilah moaned. "You feel wonderful." Harry's mouth was too busy suckling on Lilah's nipples to reply. He gasped though, as Lilah began rocking her hips.

This feels so much better than even her hand and mouth did, thought Harry. He was awash in a world of sensation. It was like he could feel every part of her. It was warm, and slick, and hot, and sticky. His world turned white as he came again. He called her name. "Liiilaah!"

Lilah felt herself flushing as she rode this marvelous young man. He was obviously inexperienced. But he seemed to have a good idea of what to do anyway. She could feel him stretching her inside, and his kisses were like fire. Her nipples ached with arousal. She felt him exploding within her, and her world turned white as well. She matched his call with one of her own. "Haarryy!"

Lilah fell forward on Harry's chest. They lay together, panting, and still connected. "Mercy, Harry. That was wonderful. I don't think I've ever felt this good."

Harry kissed her head through her hair. "Me either." He responded. A moment later he asked "You mean it isn't always like that?"

"No Harry, not always." She said. Then she understood. "Was that your first time, Harry?"

"Umm, yeah" He said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well all I can say is 'wow!'" Lilah said. "I hope it won't be our only."

"I'm game if you are." Harry answered, feeling better.

"How about we shower and see about breakfast."

Showering led to several more activities. When they finally made it down to the kitchen a few hours later, they both agreed that the first time had been no fluke.

"It may be a little late too ask this." Harry said as they started cooking. "But aren't you worried about Richard finding us... um... you know?"

Lilah kissed him. "No Harry. I'm not worried. He's gone to a conference for a few days. We haven't told Hermione, but we're probably not going to be together for much longer anyway."

"Good."

Lilah felt both thrilled and annoyed by the possessiveness in his voice. "Harry." She said a little more sharply than she intended.

He surprised her by enfolding her in his arms and nuzzling her neck. His breath sent shivers down her spine as he spoke. "I would never have been intimate with you if I didn't want something more. The physical part is very nice."

"Nice!" She interrupted, but she stayed in his arms.

"Wonderful. Marvelous. Magnificent." He said, kissing her neck between each word.

She couldn't take anymore. She spun in his arms and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

"As I was saying," Harry continued breathlessly when they broke apart. "The physical part is better than anything I have dreamed, but I would not be intimate with you if I did not want more than mere physical pleasure."

"What do you want then?"

"I want you! I love you, Lilah. And the thought of you with another man, makes me angry." She shivered at the fire in his eyes as he growled out the last word. "I'm sorry." He said after a moment's silence. "I know this is all happening fast. And I don't know exactly what is happening, or what our future might be. I mean, you're Hermione's mum. I'm tearing apart her family. But I don't care. I just want you." He finished with a desolate whisper.

"Harry," she said after kissing him gently. "I want you too. This is happening fast, and I don't know what our future holds. But you are more to me than some fling. I am struggling with the idea of being with someone so much younger than me. I know you don't care." She put a finger on his lips to hush his objection. "But I still have to deal with my feelings about it. Not to mention you being my daughter's best friend." She sighed and rested her head on his chest still held safely in his arms. "it's complicated. Let's eat and talk and see what happens."

They kept the conversation light as they ate. In an unspoken agreement, they focused on Lilah's life for now. They would return to Harry's tale after the meal. They were careful with each other. Harry felt an interesting mix of languor, delight, and trepidation. He learned more about her work, her friends, and what she did for fun. Remembering her feelings after yesterday's conversation, he tried to talk about Hermione, but Lilah avoided talking about her. Harry wisely decided not to push. If he was torn and confused about Hermione, she would have to be even more so.

They finished eating and began to clean up afterwards. Harry was grateful when Lilah grabbed him and kissed him. "I feel the tension too, Harry." She said after the kiss. "But I promise, we'll work through it." She kissed him again and felt him relax. "Good. Now, let's get comfortable, and you can finish your story."

They returned to the couch in the sitting room. Lilah curled up in Harry lap. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her and began playing with her hair. "I really like this." He said. "Sitting here, holding you."

She let him enjoy the quiet for a moment before speaking. "I like it too, Harry. But let's not avoid this forever. I would say that things couldn't have gotten worse after fourth year, but you're here, so something obviously went wrong."

"Huh," he said, sounding surprised. "Yeah, things got worse. But now that I'm here with you, all the pain and horror of my life seems... I don't want to say worth it, 'cause that's not fair to you or me. But it all seems much less important now. Before, I could never talk about any of this stuff without losing control. But it's kind of nice to be able to look at my life with a clear mind."

"I'm glad, Harry. But I still want the details."

"All right" And he told her the details. He told her about the dementors and the trial at the ministry. He told her about Umbridge and the DA. He told her about the fight at the ministry and losing Sirius. He was really surprised when he told her about Sirius. He could finally talk about him without breaking down. Lilah had learned from yesterday and did not allow her emotions to swing wildly. She couldn't help but cry a little and give Harry a tight hug when he told her about Sirius though.

Now that he was nearing the end, Harry didn't want to stop. So he continued on with recruiting Slughorn, finding out about the horcruxes, and the fall of Dumbledore. He told her about Bill and Fleur's wedding and what he. Hermione, and Ron did afterwards. He told her about hunting the horcruxes and failing. He told her how he had been separated from Ron and Hermione. "And now I'm here." He said, finishing his story. He lowered his face to her hair, breathing in her scent. They sat still and quiet for some time. Lilah considered what she had been told, and Harry just enjoyed holding this lovely woman.

Eventually, Lilah broke the silence. "I'm sorry they left you, Harry. I can believe Ron would do that. I always thought he was a prat, and I always wondered why my daughter put up with him. But I can't believe my daughter left you too. I thought she was better than that."

"It's ok. I was angry and hurt at first, but I don't really blame them. We weren't having much success, and we were all stressed and exhausted."

"They were still wrong."

They both sighed unhappily. Harry gently rose from the couch and stood in front of the window. "Well, that was a mood killer." He said, only slightly bitter.

Lilah rose and stood next to him. They both folded their arms over their chests and watched the sun approach the horizon. Finally, Harry turned toward her. He reached out to take her hands in his own. "Lilah, this has been like a dream. Finding and loving you have made me the happiest I've been in my life. Things this wonderful don't usually last in my life. I hate to bring this up again, but I need to know. What are you going to do about Richard?"

Lilah looked deep in Harry's eyes. She could see it there, his love for her, the fear and expectation of rejection. She thought about his story and realized that everyone he loved had left him. He was expecting her to do the same. How could she hurt him like that? But it would be worse if she stayed now and left later. Could she make that kind of commitment? After all, she thought she had made that kind of promise with Richard, and that wasn't turning out so well. But there was something there in this man's soul. This man would never hurt her like Richard had done. Oh, she thought and blushed, he's become a man to me, hasn't he. A man I want to share my life with.

Harry wanted to turn away. He knew she was going to reject him, just like everyone else. He tried to harden himself to handle the despair. But her eyes were locked on his, and she wouldn't release him. So he stood there, waiting for Damocles' sword to drop one more time. He saw it. He saw her love flare, and his heart leapt. He was trembling when she finally spoke.

"I love you Harry." She meant to say more, but he crushed her to his chest and started crying. When his grip eased and his trembling ceased, she spoke again. "I love you, Harry. I want to leave Richard and have a relationship with you, and only you. I don't know what I'm going to tell Hermione, but we'll figure it out."

"I love you too, Lilah." He managed to say. Then he laughed through his tears, and her heart rose in response. "I've got an idea." He said excitedly as he stepped back and took her hand. "Let's go flying."

His excitement was contagious. So, Lilah said yes even though she had no idea what he meant by flying. He told her to put on some jeans and a nice sweater while he got what he needed from his room. They would meet in the backyard when they were ready.

It wasn't long before she met him in the backyard. He had dressed as he recommended for her, and he held a broom in his hand. Oh, she thought, flying. "Um, Harry?" She said nervously.

He took her hand. "Wow, you look really hot in that sweater." She still looks nervous, and hot, even when she's glaring at me, he thought. "Trust me. I'll keep you safe, and you'll love it."

"Harry, Hermione wrote me about brooms."

"That happened when she was eleven."

"She wrote me about brooms, and what you, Harry Potter, do on them."

"Lilah. Trust me. I love you. I will keep you safe. I want to share something special with you."

She couldn't resist those eyes any longer. "Fine, what do I do?"

He grinned that lopsided grin that she was coming to love. He placed the broom horizontally in the air in front of him, and straddled it. "Sit on the broom in front of me, and relax." She straddled the broom in front of him, then leaned back in his chest as his arms encircled her and grasped the broom handle in front of her. They rose slowly off the ground, and she couldn't help the tiny yelp that escaped her. They stopped and hovered a few feet off the ground. Harry whispered sweet nothings in her ear until he felt her relax. Then they rose again.

"What if someone sees us?" She asked.

"We've got directional disillusionment charms and notice-me-not charms on. No one will see us?" She wasn't sure what those were, but his confidence reassured her.

Lilah lost herself in the fell of his arms around her and the beauty of the city as it receded beneath them. Before she knew it, the city fell away and the countryside came into view. The sun was setting in the distance, and the city lights were coming on. It was glorious, and she didn't notice that they kept going higher. She started to shiver, and Harry murmured something. She felt warmth surround her, and she stopped shivering.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Warming charm." He said.

They stopped moving. She could see the whole country now. Bright lights marking cities below her, and the warm glow of the sun's final rays bathing her. The ocean was deep and dark. She could even make out the lights lining the coast of France across the channel.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah. I really like flying. And it's nice to sometimes just sit and enjoy the view." She cuddled into him as much as she could and they sat quietly for a few minutes. ""What's your full name?" Harry eventually asked her.

"Lilah Emilia Granger." She answered automatically.

"Lilah Emilia." Harry savored the feel of her name on his tongue. "It's beautiful. What's your maiden name?"

"Smythe."

Harry took a hand off the broom and fumbled for something in his pocket. He pulled it free, but then fumbled and dropped it. "Shite!" He swore and leaned forward, pushing the broom into a dive before she could chastise him for his language. Lilah shrieked as they dove headfirst out of the sky. Harry's arms still held her tight, and his head rested on her shoulder as he learned them forward. She could see the fierce grin on his face and the focus in his eyes, and she quieted as she realized he was still in control. She began to enjoy the rush of wind. She could feel the heat of his embrace and the beat of his heart. Something tiny and red fluttered in front of them, and Harry reached out to grab it. Once he had it, he pulled up gently on the broom, and their dive leveled out. His grin faded as they landed back at her house. He stomped inside before she gathered her wits enough to ask him what was wrong.

She entered the sitting room to see Harry pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. "Yeah, real romantic. Idiot! What will she think now? Idiot!"

"Harry, I.." She stopped when he looked at her and froze. The chagrin and embarrassment in his face was too much, and she couldn't help laughing.

Harry dropped into a nearby chair. "I guess I deserved that." He said ruefully.

She noticed he was still holding something in his hand. "Harry, what is that?"

He blushed fiercely at her question and tried to gulp. He couldn't seem to form words, so he mutely held out his open hand.

She stared as he held out his hand. A small black velvet box tied with a red ribbon rested on it. "Harry, is that? ... Were you going to ask me ... to marry you?"

"Yeah." He admitted, retracting his hand to rest on his lap when she sat on the couch.

"Don't you think that's moving a little fast?" She said, wondering again what she had gotten herself into.

"Maybe," he said. "But that's what my life is like."

She thought about what she had learned of his life and realized he was right. His life was a mad dash from one event to the next. "Where did you get the ring?"

"I got it from Gringotts when I was eleven. It was my mother's. I snuck it out and hid it. I wanted something of hers that no one could take from me."

"Harry, I don't want you to give that ring to me." His head snapped up at her, his gaze stricken with despair. "I'm not saying you can't give me a ring." She said gently. "Just not your mother's. This situation in complicated enough. I'm old enough to be your mother. Yes, I know you don't care about that. But it does affect our relationship. You hang on to that ring. You can give it to your daughter one day."

Harry relaxed as understanding passed through him. She wasn't rejecting him. But then she said 'your' daughter. His face grew stormy. "OUR daughter!" He growled fiercely.

"Yes, Harry. 'Our' daughter. But that's one of the things we haven't talked about isn't it? That's why I keep saying our relationship is complicated. We have a lot to talk about. You've just got me agreeing to leave my husband. We haven't even told my daughter. And you're already proposing." She smiled as he looked embarrassed. She knelt in front of him and kissed him sweetly. "It's been another long day, and I'm hungry and tired. How about we grab a quick dinner, watch a movie, and go to bed."

They did as Lilah suggested. After dinner Harry grabbed a quick shower and snuggled with Lilah while a movie played. Neither really noticed which movie it was after they started it. They just held each other and drifted. When they went up to bed, Harry opened the door to his bedroom, but Lilah held his hand firmly. "No Harry." She said pulling him to her bedroom. "I'll not sleep alone as long as you are here."

The day could have gone better, Harry thought as he held Lilah and breathed in the scent of her hair. But it could have gone a lot worse. His breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep. Lilah lay awake in his arms for some time after he had stilled. She thought about his story and realized there were things he hadn't told her yet. He was such a contradiction. Innocent and mature. Confident and needy. She would have to be careful with him. He put up a strong wall, but he was quite fragile underneath. And he had allowed himself to be vulnerable to her. She thought about his story again. Hermione was the only other one he had allowed this close, she thought. Ron had lost his chance during that stupid tournament. And Hermione had lost hers just a couple days ago. And now he had trusted her. He had invited her in, and she had leapt without thinking. I guess he's not the only one, Lilah thought fondly as she finally drifted off.

Harry woke the next morning with the usual physical effect that comes from sleeping next to a beautiful woman. Lilah was still wrapped in his arms, so he quietly asked if she was awake yet. She groggily mumbled something about flying horses, so Harry gently disengaged himself and slipped out of bed. He showered and went downstairs to start breakfast.

Lilah woke to the smell of brewing coffee and sizzling bacon. She stretched luxuriously. It felt good to sleep in the arms of the man she loved. She thought of showering, but the smells were too strong a temptation, so she slipped on a bathrobe and went hunting for breakfast.

Harry had obviously been up for some time. He was freshly showered and shaved, and he was dressed with casual elegance. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him, and she stood frozen in the kitchen doorway. He saw her and swooped over, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her soundly. "You are a vision." He exclaimed when they parted.

"Harry, my hair is a mess, I haven't showered, and I'm wearing a bathrobe." She protested.

"I would like nothing more in this world than to wake up next to you and see you like this every morning for the rest of my life." She couldn't help flushing with pleasure at the utter sincerity in his voice.

"Come. Eat." He pulled her to the table, placed a plate of food in front of her, and sat down opposite of her. He had only a cup of coffee in front of him, while her plate was piled high. "I already ate." He said, noticing her look. "But I don't mind a little snack." He leaned across the table, gave her a quick kiss, and stole strip of bacon off her plate.

"Hey," she laughed. "That's my breakfast. My boyfriend made it for me."

He sat back and sipped his coffee while she started on her food. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I acted impulsively and rashly. I have a tendency to do that, you know."

"It's ok, Harry." She smiled. "Better men than you have lost their wits around me."

"I'm so happy I didn't scare you off." He said with his sexy lopsided grin. "You're right about us not knowing each other well enough, yet. So, I'm going to tell you a little bit about my family while you eat." He paused for her nod of acceptance before continuing. "My father met my mother on the Hogwarts Express at age eleven. He loved her almost immediately, but being a stupid eleven year old, he thought he would impress her by showing her how much better he was than everyone else. My mother loathed him. It didn't help that his first target was her childhood friend. He spent the next six years annoying her and being an idiot, a prat, and a bully. I don't know all the details, but in his seventh year he finally matured enough to start treating other people right and stop harassing her. He still loved her, and he was heartbroken at the thought that he had lost her by his silly behavior. But he let her go, wanting only her happiness.

"They were head boy and girl that year, so they spent a lot of time together. I don't know exactly when or how, but my mom accepted the new him sometime that year, and they started dating. They married shortly after they graduated.

"My grandfather Charlus Potter met my grandmother Dorea Black at a society function when they were children. It was a Romeo and Juliet type situation, as they were from rival political families. But he was smitten. So the Potters worked on easing tensions with the Blacks until their son was allowed to marry the woman he loved.

"My great grandfather and great great grandfather had similar stories. It seems to be something of a Potter family legacy. When we find the woman we love, we don't let anything stop us from achieving her love in return."

Lilah stopped eating while she considered the import of his family history. Harry continued while she stared. "I don't have as much information on my mother's side of the family. They come from the non-magical world and don't have the tradition of journals and family grimoires that the Potter's do. But I do know that they married at age eighteen, had two daughters, and were still married forty one years later when they were killed in an automobile accident."

Lilah nodded her understanding and lifted her coffee cup to her mouth to help her compose herself. Harry continued. "So while my attempted proposal yesterday was impulsive and rash, it wasn't only the act of an immature teen." He locked her eyes with his. "You are the woman I have chosen."

They stayed still for several moments. She saw nothing but love and sincerity in his eyes. He must have accepted whatever he saw in her eyes. He rose from the table and retrieved something from his bag that was set next to the back door. When had he set his bag there, she wondered momentarily. Harry set a long rectangular jewelry box on the table in front of her and opened it. It contained a necklace of a beautiful silvery metal that she didn't recognize. On the necklace was a pendant with a small ruby centered on it. On one side of the ruby was an engraved rampant griffon. On the other was engraved the image of a beautifully crafted longsword, point down, with a large gem in its pommel. She looked up to see Harry hold out his hand, and a sword materialize in his outstretched hand. The sword looked remarkably similar to the one in the engraving.

"The metal of the necklace is mithril. The pendant is pure gold. The griffon and sword are symbols of House Potter. This sword," he gestured to the sword he had set on the table in front of her as well, "is the Sword of Gryffindor that I withdrew from the sorting hat during the basilisk incident. I show it to you so you can see the similarities. House Potter is an offshoot of House Gryffindor."

He could see the her intended rejection. He could hear her objections before she made them. So he spoke firmly before she had the chance. "Lilah Emilia Smythe. You are the woman I have chosen." He bent down to give her a strong kiss. "I love you. This necklace is priceless, but you are more so. This necklace provides many magical protections to the wearer. It also signifies that you are under the protection of House Potter, so it will provide you with legal protections and privileges as well. Protections and privileges that will be a benefit to both you and your daughter. It must be given and accepted freely, so please, for my peace of mind, accept it in with the love with which it is given."

She looked at him and saw how much this meant to him. She could only nod and kiss him back fiercely when he again bent his lips to hers. "Good." He said after they broke. He took up the sword and returned it to wherever it rested. He went over by the door and picked up his bag. "I have business to attend to, and I believe you need some time to think. I will return in one week with a proper ring and ask for your hand in marriage. Wear the necklace whenever possible and definitely whenever you leave the house. Whether you accept my proposal or not the necklace belongs to you and your family forever more. Just remember two things. One, I yet have many secrets to reveal to you, so I can be tall, dark, and mysterious still." She couldn't help but laugh even as she realized he was saying goodbye. "Two," he said over her laughter. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." She said as he shouldered his bag and opened the door. "Come back to me." He turned and winked to let her know he had heard, and he was gone. She cleaned the kitchen and played with the necklace. "Hmmph, a whole week before I can say yes to him." She said to herself.


End file.
